(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system of operating an on-board charger for an eco-friendly vehicle, and more particularly, to a method and system of operating an on-board charger for an eco-friendly vehicle to improve durability of an on-board charger during charging a battery in a vehicle and extend a service life by using a commercial power source.
(b) Background Art
In general, an eco-friendly vehicle, such as an electric vehicle (EV) or a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), using an electric motor as a driving source for operating a vehicle is equipped with a battery that supplies electricity to the electric motor, and the battery is charged using electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) extraneous to the vehicle or is connected with a general external alternating current power source and charged using an on-board charger (OBC) that is a battery charger mounted within the vehicle. When alternating current power extraneous to a vehicle is applied to the vehicle, the OBC is configured to charge the battery by converting the alternating current (AC) power to direct current (DC) power chargeable in the battery.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.